La ultima despedida o tal vez ¿no?
by RosarioFairyInu
Summary: esta historia comienza primero formandose las primeras parejas. Lucy se fue, Natsu la busca desesperado por 4 años. un niño llega al gremio. lo se mal summary pero lean les va a encantar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva pero espero que les guste mi fanfic mayormente hay Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia y Gale

Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado

Antes de comenzar aclaro los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es míaa

* * *

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

* * *

**Las última despedida o tal vez ¿no?**

**Capitulo 1: Un pequeño caso de celos**

Era un día "normal" en el gremio más escandaloso de Magnolia pues Fairy Tail quien celebraban por cosas sin sentido mayormente sillas por aquí mesas por halla, peleas, mucha bebida, un hombre diciendo-pelear es de hombres- y algunos integrantes volando por los cielos con rastros de fuego y hielo (jejeje ya se imaginaron de quien son) pues de menos que Natsu y Gray con sus típicas peleas.

-princesita de hielo ya te cansaste-_decía un tanto irritado un pelirosa_

-pues claro que no cerebro de lava-_decía Gray con una vena resaltando en su frente_

-que me dijiste pervertido de cuarta-_decía un alterado pelirosa_

-lo que oíste fla-mi-ta

Y hací comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas, en otro lado del gremio se encontraba un grupo de chicas que hasta el momento se encontraban Wendy y Mirajane conversando sobre romances la primera un tanto sonrojada, Levy y Lucy hablando de libros y a su lado sentada un pelirroja disfrutando de su delicioso pastel de fresas. Hasta que en una de esas le cae una silla en el deliciosa pastel de fresas de nuestra querida Erza, mientras que miraba su pobre pastel yace en el piso desprendía una aura oscura invisible para la mayoría del gremio mientras una rubia a su costado con su amiga peliazul suspiraban.

-¡GRAY,NATSU ES MEJOR QUE CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ANTES DE QUE LOS DEJE SIN DESENDENCIA!-_decía no gritaba furiosa la pelirroja mientras aparecía una de sus armaduras más poderosas con cientos de espadas dirigiéndose ante ellos quien en la primera se pusieron a correr mientras una pelirroja salía tras ellos mientras pisoteaba y hacia volar a los que se encontraban en su camino._

Mientras las chicas que aun se encontraban tranquilas suspiraron.

-Lu-chan por que no le dices a Natsu lo que sientes por el- _decía una peliazul cambiando el temay dejando un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

-y porque tú no le dices a Gajeel también lo que sientes-_decia la rubia mientras dejaba ruborizada a una peliazul._

-Lu-chan más bajo que te va a escuchar-_como un murmullo ya que a solo tres mesas se encontraba el susodicho._

-Le diré a Natsu después de que tu le digas a Gajeel porque se ve que a él también le gustas-_dejando a la peliazul mas roja que el cabello de Erza._

-Lu-chan no digas esas cosas, veo que también ustedes se quieren.

-Guaaaaaaa- _decía un gato bostezando quien mágicamente aparecía atrás de Mirajane-_ahm de que hablaban.

Las dos chicas que hace unos segundos se encontraban hablando quedaron paralizadas al ver al pequeño felino salir detrás de Mirajane y quedando mas rojas que el cabello de el otro lado en la puerta se encontraba a Erza con dos bultos en cada hombro cargándolos como sacos de papa con un chichón cada uno.

-¡Y ESO ES PARA QUE NO SE PELEEN ENFRENTE DE MI PASTEL!- _decía con voz amenazante la pelirroja tirándolos a ambos al piso dejándolos mas inconscientes _(si es que eso se puede XD)

-Erza-_dijo una albina detrás de la mesa_- aquí tienes otro pastel-_decía la medio demonio._

_-¡PASTEL!-grito la pelirroja corriendo como una niña de 5 años detrás de su dulce, mientras que los demás integrantes la miraban con una gotitas de sudar detrás de su cabeza al estilo anime._

Wendy al mirar a los dos jóvenes tirados en el piso inconscientes se acerco y les curo algunas las otras dos chicas que seguían conversando ahora con un integrado felino reían nerviosas sobre las preguntas que hacia el pequeño gato azul.

-Y de que hablaban eeee- _decía un intimidante gato a ambas chicas._

Mientas que ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada-_al unisonó moviendo manos en forma de negación._

-mmmm ok les creeré- _decía un poco descreído el gato, quien al ver a su compañero del otro lado del gremio grito a todo pulmón_-¡NATSU!- _yéndose volando donde su amigo todo desfavorable a socorrerlo._

-fiuuuuuuuuuu- dijeron _otra vez las chicas al unisonó_-eso estuvo cerca-_otra vez sincronizado._

La albina quien las llevaba observando desde que se fue Wendy se admiro de tal sincronizacion se acerco y les pregunto.

-de que tanto se alivian- _dejando por segunda vez petrificas ambas amigas._

_A la que ambas respondieron al darse cuenta de que era Mirajane_- pues de chicos – _a la que la chica les sonrió pícaramente haciendo que ambas les recorriera un escalofrió sabían que de esto no saldría nada bueno._

_Y volviendo a decir_- ahm ya se- _dejando en interrogante a ambas chicas_-¡HAPPY!-_grito la medio demonio, mientras que el gato al darse cuenta de su nombre fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la albina._

-Si que pasa Mira-_dijo el felino_

-A pues recuerdas ese juego que hacíamos en Fairy Hills- _decia pícaramente_

Mientras que el gato asintió curioso

-pues comencemos el juego pero esta vez preguntamos a Lucy y Levy-_las mencionadas voltearon curiosas pera la peliazul un tanto nerviosa ya que sabía muy bien el juego._

-muy bien entonces les explicare, el juego consiste en que yo digo un nombre y ustedes dicen la paraje que vaya con el ok-_decia el felino entusiasmado ambas asintieron_-ah no se vale repetir

-mmmm Gray

_Ambas respondieron_-Juvia-_el cual el gato se sorprendió_

-emm Elfman

-Evergreen-_otra vez unisonó_

-hmp Sting

-Lissana- _unisonó dejando a la demonio sorprendida_

-Jerall

-Erza-_mientras que la pelirroja que se encontraba a su costado escupió su te quien misteriosamente apareció en su mano_

-Rogue

-Yukino-_mientras en el gremio de Saberthoon tres miembros estornudaron_

-Laxus

-emm… pues… Mira- _a la que la demonio las miro con ojos de venganza_

-mhp Gajeel-_dijo la albina_

-Le…-_pero su amiga le metió un pan en la boca que misteriosamente apareció en la mesa_

-mmm Natsu- _dijo la demonio mientras que la rubia sus mejillas se pusieron de un color carmín a lo que el gato se quedo atónito._

-Lu…-_no pudo continuar la peliazul ya que su compañera le tapo la boca._

-Ya termino el juego-_dijo la demonio mientras que las chicas suspiraron_-pero no el otro en el cual solo juega Levy.

_La nombrada volteo sorprendida_-ok- _sabia que esto no traía nada bueno._

-mmm Levy cierra los ojos-_ella lo hizo_- y ahora imagina a Gajeel vestido como para salir a una cita-_la chica sonrío_-luego con un ramo de flores que se dirige hacia ti-_la chica se puso un poco _nerviosa la albina al ver eso sonrio y continuo-pero… pasa por tu costado y se va con otra chica-Levy _puso una cara de asco_- tu qué harías en ese momento.

-voy y le jalo los pelos hasta dejarla calva-_decia una furiosa Levy_

_A la cual la demonio sonrio-_ amp Levy_- dijo sacándola de su burbuja_- hay una chica que se acerca a Gajeel-_al escuchar eso Levy salto de su banco y fue caminando hacia Gajeel eufórica._

-Ji Ji Ji-_se_ _reía con una chica, al pasar Levy_- a Hola enana-dijo con una sonrisa

-Gajeel tengo que hablar contigo ahora sígueme- _ante la mirada confusa de Gajeel Levy volteo y dijo con una aura amenazante_-¡AHORA!

_Gajeel le paso un escalofrió y la siguió_- ¡AYE!-Levy _volteo la mirada hacia la chica y le dio una mirada triunfante, al notar eso el ojirrojo se puso más confuso._

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera del gremio

-Oye para que me llamaste ena…-_no pudo continuar porque a peliazul se aventó encima de él y le dio un apasionado beso el cual en dragón slayes correspondió gustoso, se separaron por la falta de aire._

-Lo siento… no fue mi intensión Gaje…-_no pudo continuar porque Gajeel la tomo de la cintura mientras la cargaba y le dio otro beso pero más apasionado que el anterior, al separarse._

-¿Porque lo sientes?- _dijo Gajeel._

-Yo…Yo n-no…-respiro _hondo tomando valor y hablo_-no podía dejar de verte con esa mujer de la manera como ustedes reían-_respiro_- creo… que me puse celosa-_murmuro pero para el dragón slayer no fue un problema escucharlo_-creo…t-te-_respiro no podía pensar su corazón latía muy fuerte_-t-te a-amo-_ante esto el dragón quedo impresionado pero no lo demostró._

-¿qué?-_dijo en voz alta el pelinegro_

-t-te a-amo-_dijo un poco nerviosa_

-¿Qué?-_dijo otra ves el pelinegro irritando a la peliazul_

-¡TE AMO! IDIOTA-_dijo un poco molesta_

-ahhh con que eso era-_la peliazul se quedo cabizbaja_ –pues te tengo que decir algo…-_la chica se ponía nerviosa_-pues yo también te amo.

La chica al escuchar eso casi se desmaya pero el pelinegro fue rápido y la aprisiono contra sus labios asiendo que la chica recobrara la compostura.

_Separándose dijo la peliazul_-¿pues ahí termino no?-_dijo un poco triste._

-mmm puede que se-_la chica decaía_-pero te quiero hacer una pregunta-_la chica se enrojeció y no sabía esconder la cabeza haci que se escondió en el hueco del cuello del muchacho por que se estaba imaginando la pregunta_-ey ena… perdón Levy-_la chica se sentía mas avergonzada por que la llamo con su nombre_-¿mmm quieres ser mi novia?

_La chica por dentro estaba saltando de alegría entonces tomo aire y le dijo al chico que aun estaba esperando su respuesta lo abraso por el cuello y le dijo_- si… si quiero Gaje…-pero antes de que terminara el chico la había aprisionado con sus labios.

* * *

En el interior del gremio se encontraba una Lucy hablando alegremente con Mirajane y un gato un poco curioso, después de unos segundos aparece u pelirosa que al parece se encontraba mejor de la golpiza que le dio Erza quien en un segundo se integro a la conversación poniendo algo nerviosa a una rubia quien se encontraba a un costado, mientras en eso las puertas se abren de una patada y entran Gajeel y Levy, el cual el primero la carga al estilo princesa.

-¡Oigan estúpidos les tengo que decir algo!-_mientras la chica en brazos se ruborizaba poco a poco_-a partir de hoy la ena… perdón Levy es** MI** **NOVIA **y a partir de hoy no quiero ver a un hombre al menos un metro de ella me escucharon o sino-decía _truncándose los nudillos_- se las verán conmigo-_a todos en el gremio les paso un escalofrió._

-Oye tampoco es para tanto- _le decía una Levy muy roja pegándole en la cabeza con su mano._

-Como que no es para, tanto tu eres muy importante para mí-_decía algo molesto dejándola en el suelo._

-Pero no debiste armar mucho escándalo-_decía la chica molesta_

-era necesario-_dijo el ojirojo_

-que no

-Que si

Mientras que todos del gremio miraban la escena pensaban "recién son novios y ya se pelean" mientras a todos les resbalaba una gota de sudor al estilo anime._En el otro lado_ _en una esquina se encontraban Jet y Droy llorando y diciendo al unisonó_-¡PORQUE LEVY-CHAN!

-LEVY-CHAN-_gritaba una rubia llamando a su mejor amiga_-VEN-_la chica al escuchar su nombre se fue dejando a un confundido Redfox._

Mientras el Redfox se acomodaba en la barra ya se encontraban hablando Natsu, Gray y repentina y mágicamente Mystogang (jejej mágicamente yo y mis misterios) los hombres al encontrarse en la barra empezaron a hablar.

-Oigan par de estúpidos-los _chicos voltearon y miraron al Redfox_-cuando le piensan decir a sus chicas sus sentimientos.

La cual los chicos al escuchar eso se avergonzaron.

-Oe no nos llames estúpidos-_dijo el Fernández (perdón Mistogan XD)_

-Mira quién habla el que estuvo a punto de besarla y no lo hiso- _hablo el Fullbuster_

-Q-quien te conto eso-_dijo Mystogan mientras detrás de la máscara estaba más rojo que el pelo de Erza_

-No hables hielito que tienes a una chica a tus pies y no te das cuenta de que la quieres-_hablo Draggnel_

-Cállense mocosos y será mejor que vallan y hablen con sus chicas porque quiero que venga la nueva generación de Fairy Tail_-hablaba un pequeño anciano más conocido como Macarow con estrellas en los ojos quien apareció misteriosamente sobre la barra dándole con su palo un golpe en la cabeza._

-Oiga viejo y porque a mi-_decía un molesto Redfox_

-Eso es porsiacaso se te ocurra dejar a Levy

Mientras un peli rosado pensaba "hoy…hoy le diré a Lucy cuanto la quiero, y le pediré ser mi novia".

Como Gajeel lo miro todo pensativo dijo-Salamander en que tanto piensas se te va a quedar pocas neuronas de tanto estar quemadas Jijijijiji-decia un tanto burlón recibiendo un puño de fuego en la cara cortesía de Natsu

En otro lado del gremio:

-Y bueno haci me lo termino diciendo-_decia una sonrojada peliazul_

-awwww que lindo Gajeel-_decia con estrellitas en los ojos._

-mmm Lu-chan-_haciendo que la rubia prestara atención la miro_- recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la tarde.

_La rubia se puso a pensar y dijo_-a eso de…-se _sonrojo un poco_

-ejm eso lo vas a hacer si o si-_decia un poco molesta la peliazul_

-e-e-es-esta b-bien l-lo i-intentare-dejando su cara igual que el cabello de Erza.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Mmmm que les pareció mi historia, porfa dejen reviews constructivos para ayudarme a mejorar y algunas cuantas ideas. Bueno publico todos los jueves Bye se despide Rosario.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. Sorry no me sentía inspirada hací que puse lo que se me vino a la cabeza

* * *

interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

* * *

_Antes de comenzar reafirmo los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es mia_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Invitación**

En el gremio se encontraba un indeciso pelirosa pidiéndole consejos a ¿¡Gildarts?! (oe como apareció) mientras que los demás chicos se encontraban pensativos por las palabras de Macaron. Llego la noche a la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio no se encontraba solo estaban: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mistogan, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, el Maestro, Gajeel y Levy; estos dos últimos muy apegados en otra mesa. Como siempre estaba Cana haciendo una competencia de quien bebe más en la cual participaron, Gajeel, Gray y el maestro; como era muy común Cana termino ganando mientras que los otros de se encontraban en el piso con un sonrojo que se notaba por la borrachera.

-Presiento que hoy pasara una noche muy interesante- dijo Cana refiriéndose a Gray quien era cargado por una Juvia preocupada. En el momento que Juvia lo cargo el se zafo y se fue tambaleándose al grupo de chicos compuesto por Gajeel medio borracho, Jerall a un sobrio, Natsu y Laxus. Gray en medio de todos haciendo los fastidiar y dijo- va-vamos a hacer una apuesta- todos se quedaron curiosos a lo que él dijo y asintieron - Ya la apuesta consiste en que el que se declare primero recibirá 200 000 jewels.

-mmm…Gray no crees que es muy infantil esta apuesta aparte Gajeel ya tiene novia el no debe concursar-dijo el peliazul

-mmm… tienes razón – tocándose la barbilla – el no concursara- dijo el Fullbuster

- ok aceptamos – decían al unisonó los chicos.

El pelinegro ya no resistía mas y se calló de la banca en la que estaba sentado, la maga de agua al ver eso corrió desesperada - ¡GRAY-SAMA! se encuentra bien- preguntaba una Juvia muy asustada.

-S-si J-Juvia...- decía un tambaleante Gray

-mmm…Juvia que tal si te llevas a gray a su casa- decía la demonio y la leedora de cartas con una voz picara

-C-claro… Juvia se encargara de llevarlo a su casa a…-no pudo continuar porque Gray se había quedado dormido en su hombro-¡GRAY-SAMA! que está haciendo

-pues no ves… intentando dormir-dijo medio soñoliento el Fullbuster la cual provoco un sonrojo en Juvia la cual para ocultarlo se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Gray

* * *

En las calles de Magnolia se encontraba una peliazul y un peliazul oscuro, el segundo borracho mientras que era cargado por la primera. Juvia llevo a Gray a la puerta de su casa, busco en su pantalón la llave y entro, era la primera vez que entraba así que no sabía dónde estaba su cuarto, entro por un pasillo y llego a la cocina, al momento de salir Gray salió de su hombre y se dirigió a tomar un vaso con agua, Juvia lo miro con cara de WTF, después Gray se poso otra ve en el hombro de Juvia, ella siguió caminando llego al baño, Gray se paro entro, cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se puso roja y dio la espalda, sintió que Gray empezó a caminar saliendo de la puerta dirigiéndose hacia una escalera que se encontraba el baño, Juvia lo siguió temiendo que se callera de la escalera, al costado de la escalera se encontraba una puerta media abierta Gray empujo y la peliazul se encontraba con a boca abierta de tal desorden que se encontraba en esa habitación, Gray empezó a desvestirse y Juvia a tal acción se sonrojo pero no pudo quitar la vista de ahí entonces dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Gray – sama me retiro - media sonroja

-Oye Juvia espera- jalando su muñeca haciendo que tal acción hiciera voltear a la peliazul

-Q-que pasa Gray- sama- nerviosa la peliazul

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Gray-sama solo dime Gray- un poco irritado

- es que se me hace costumbre- la peli azul – que desea Gray

- Juvia te puedes quedar- la chica le invadieron los nervios- es que me siento solito- a la chica le resbalo una gota al estilo anime, pero luego se acordó que el estaba borracho y que estaba diciendo tonterías.

- Disculpe Gray pero usted se tiene que quedar a descansar- decía con autoridad

- No no te vayas – y jalo mas fuerte a la chica haciendo que ella callera encima de el, no pudo soportar más y empezó a besarla la chica no opuso resistencia y correspondió a tal beso, el chico iba intensificando cada vez más el beso haciendo que la chica le siguiera él, por tanta excitación agarro su muslo y empezó a subir a bajar su mano, la chica se detenio de golpe y lo miro a los ojos.

-Gray creo que hacer esto no es lo correcto- dijo la chica separándose de el chico quien en ese momento la volvió a jalar

- Porque no si tú me quieres y yo también…-la chica se puso a jugar con sus dedos mientras que su cara se poniendo roja- o … no es haci- la chica lo miro a los ojos

- Yo… yo lo quiero Gray-sama… sino que tengo miedo a que usted no se acuerde mañana nada de lo que vaya a pasar.

- Como crees que no me voy a acordar de la noche mas linda que vaya a pasar junto a ti- la chica al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió pero luego se relajo

- Esta seguro Gray- sama – decía mas anima la peliazul

- Claro y tu lo estas – la chica asintió, el chico al ver tal acto la empezó a besar y continuo con su acto. (jejeje no puedo escribir lemon)

* * *

Mientras en el gremio se encontraba Natsu, Lucy y Happy quien se encontraba preocupado por su amigo ya que no llegaba a su casa.

-emmm…Lucy-la aturdida asintió haciéndose entender que le prestaba atención-que tal si…mañana-el chico estaba nervioso no sabía cómo decírselo entonces soltó de golpe-quieres una misión conmigo-el chico se miro asombrado por lo que dijo no estaba en mente pero luego se di cuenta de que era una gran oportunidad para expresarle lo que sentía.

-S-si pero ¿sin Happy?-dijo un poco asombrada por lo que su amigo dijo.

El chico lo pensó un poco y luego respondió- s-si nosotros solos-dijo

La chica al escuchar "solos" su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que se perdió un instante en sus pensamientos "como es posible que Natsu me haga sentir haci paresco una locomotora pero esa palabra de "solos" a que se referirá tal vez… hay no Lucy como puedes pensar eso de tu "amigo"… porque me duele cuando digo que es mi amigo" luego escucho un pequeño lloriqueo que era de un gato.

-NOOOOO NATSU-gritaba el felino-me cambias por Lucy WAAAAAAAA

-No digas sandeces-dijo un poco molesto el pelirosa- no te cambie solo quiero ayudar a Lucy con su renta

El gatito al escuchar eso se fue volando al pecho de Lucy rogándole con los ojos llorosos-Lucy…porfavor LLEVAME CONTIGO-gritaba el pobre felino

Natsu al ver tal acción se puso a gruñir ya que no aceptaba que se metieran con "su hembra" esperen dijo su hembra al parecer para el pelirosa sonaba bien esas dos palabras pero lo único que puedo es murmurar- "gato pervertido"-al que el gato escucho y puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mooo Happy no llores solo va a ser por un día-decia animandolo la rubia el cual el gato paró de llorar e hizo un moviendo con la cabeza como asintiendo.

-¡Ya esta dicho!-dijo esperen no gritando un pelirosa muy alegre la cual los demás integrantes que miraban tal acto les resbalo una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

En un lado del gremio se encontraba un Gajeel medio borracho caminando por la ayuda de Levy casi igual como en la isla Tenrou pero en este caso estaba herido. En otro lado estaba Jellal con Erza quien según ellos "iban a dar un paseo por la noche en Magnolia" . En la barra se encontraba Cana con el maestro este ultimo sonriendo por lo dicho de la Albareona- Ya está muy cerca la siguiente generación no lo cree maestro- el hombre asintió – pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar con uno de ellos- haciendo que el maestro cambiara su semblante a serio

-Si eso pasa nos encargaremos de resolver los problemas que se den entre ellos- dijo el anciano.

* * *

Al día siguiente en casa de Lucy

-Waaaa – bostezando la rubia – espera que es esto – dijo encontrándose con un bulto a su costado – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que haces aquí Natsu.

- Aaaaa dejame dormir un poco mas- agarrando la almohada y dándose la vuelta.

La chica miro a su alrededor y encontró a una bolita azul en sus pies durmiendo, suspiro se puso de pie, ella normalmente estaba acostumbrada a votar a Natsu de una patada de su casa pero bueno ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, agarro su toalla su ropa y se dirigió al baño intentado no despertar al pequeño minino que lo trataba como a su hijo. Un pelirosa medio despierto se dio la vuelta para oler ese deliciosa aroma de vainilla que tanto le gustaba pero cuando se dio cuenta no estaba, sintió agua caer entonces dedujo que estaba en el baño, luego se puso a pensar cosa demasiado cuando digo (demasiado es demasiado) extraño en él y se dio cuenta "que le pasa a Lucy ya no me vota de su casa como antes… enserio Lucy es rara y bipolar pero igual haci la quiero, bueno hoy es el gran día". Lucy salió ya cambiada del baño y se dirigió a Natsu.

-Natsu ya estas despierto- el chico la miro y le sonrio

- Si Lucy, con tanto escándalo que haces quien no se despierta- a la chica le salió una vena en la frente

- ¡NATSUUU! QUE HAS DICHO – grito provocando que aquel minino que aun seguia durmiendo se diera la vuelta y dijera.

-pesacaaadoos- los chicos lo miraron y luego se vieron

- Natsu no hagas tanto ruido que Happy se va a despertar – decía en un susurro

- Yo no fui quien grito- un poco exaltado el pelirosa

- Pero tu fuiste el causante que gritara – dijo elevando un poco la voz la rubia

- Pero tu me despertaste- decía molesto el peli rosa elevando la voz

- PERO ESTA ES MI CASA- gritaba la rubia

- CÁLLENSE – Grito un pequeño gato quien se estaba despertando

- TU CALLATE – dijeron al unisonó el pelirosa y la rubia, el gatito se sintió chiquitito y se escondió debajo de las sabanas temiendo por la guerra de titanes que esta apreciando.

- ¡YA AHORA PÁRENSE Y VÁMONOS AL GREMIO A ELEGIR LA MISIÓN NATSU! – dijo molesta la rubia, los dos chicos la miraron y su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrio y solo se limitaron.

- ¡AYE!- dijeron el felino y el pelirosa parándose y poniendo se en formación como si fueran soldados esperando la orden de su capitán, ellos sabian bien claro que si hacían enojar a Lucy era igual que Erza en sus peores facetas de ánimo.

**Continua**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza me desconcentre viendo anime jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí va mi tercer capitulo espero que les guste dejen reviews porfa

Aclaro los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es de mi loca cabeza

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

**Capitulo 3: Una confesión**

Los dos chicos y un felino llegaron al gremio derrumbando la puerta con una patada (literalmente)

-YA LLEGAMOS- _grito el peli rosa para luego dirigirse a la barra y preguntar_- ¿Mira ya esta la comida?- _a todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime_

- Ara ara el desayuno está preparado- _entregándole un plato de carne, al cal al él peli rosa se lanzo al ataque_

-Mira y yo - _decía un pequeño felino poniendo ojos de cachorrito_

- Si Happy hay te lo doy y también para ti Lucy- _decía sacando un pescado y unas tortillas para Lucy_

-Arigatou - _decían el gato y la chica _

-De nada chicos- _decía sonriendo el demonio_

_El peli rosa termino de comer y se fue directamente hacia la rubia_- ¡Oye Luce ya vamos a escoger la misión!- _dándole palmadas en la espalda haciendo que la chica se atore con sus tortillas, ella al no respirar se puso morada._

-a-a-agu-_no podía hablar bien porque la comida se le había atorada en la garganta y en un momento a otro grito con la poca fuerza que quedaba_- ¡AGUA! – _todos la miraron pero nadie se dedico a darle importancia a lo que había dicho, solo un pequeño minino que estaba a su costado salió volando rápido y fue a traer un vaso con agua para la rubia quien la consideraba como su segunda madre, la rubia se tomo todo el agua, su cara se puso a la normalidad pero luego la rodeo una aura terrorífica que hizo que todos les pasara un escalofrió hasta a la mismísima Erza quien hasta ese momento observaba la escena con su pastel de fresa, la rubio giro hacia el pelirosa_- ¡A QUE ESTUPIDA CABEZA SE LE OCURRE SORPRENDERME JUSTO CUANDO ESTOY COMIENDO!- _grito haciendo que el peli rosa dijera en un hilo de voz_

- yo … no soy estúpido – _la rubia escucho y se altero más de lo que estaba_- ¡NO! No me mates –_ decía mientras que era perseguido por la segunda Erza_

- oye Lucy deberías comer pescado como yo haci no te atragantaras- _la rubia volteo miro al felino con rabia y el felino al ver eso se erizo su pelaje_

-¡CALLATE!- _gritaba la rubia hacia al gato haciendo que el solo respondiera:_ ¡aye! – _todos al ver al peli rosa siendo perseguido por la rubia se contuvieron de la risa o si no tenían una muerte segura._

Después de diez minutos se encontraba un pelirosa inconsciente sentado al costado de una rubia tomando su tasa de te.

-mmm… que paso- _decía recién despertando el chico quien se encontraba con un vestido color rosa y una extraña peluca con un retocado en la cara_

-yo te lo explico- _decía el felino_

-esta bien- _peli rosa_

- comienzo- _decía el felino aclarándose la garganta_- fuiste perseguido por Lucy primero te persiguió hasta el segundo piso luego te lanzo por el balcón después caíste encima de los libros de Levy y Gajeel al verlo te lanzo volando hasta el otro lado de Magnolia, Lucy corrió hasta donde tu estabas con una aura aterradora tu saliste corriendo siendo perseguido por ella entraste a una tienda de ropas y saliste por el otro lado con una hermoso vestido color rosa luego fuiste a una peluquería igual saliste por el otro lado y saliste con una peluca muy pero muy extraña ( esos de la era antigua como los que utilizaban las condesas) luego a la tienda de cosméticos saliendo con un hermoso maquillaje, Lucy que aun seguía atrás tuyo te acorralo en un callejón y te mando un golpe el cual te dejo inconsciente, luego invoco a Loke al principio el se rio de como estabas y luego te llevo cargando hasta el gremio- _el gato lo dijo tan rápido que el peli rosa no lo entendió_- bueno y eso fue todo lo que paso entendiste- _le dijo el felino, todos los del gremio se empezaron a carcajear_

- me puedes repetir desde lo del segundo piso-_ el gato agarro su patita y se pego su frente_

- aaa así que ya despertaste-_ decía la rubia que hasta recién se había dado cuenta, ella le entrego un papel_

- y esto que es- _dijo el peli rosa confundido _

- es la cuenta que tienes que pagar de los destrozos causados- _en la lista aparecía un numero con bastantes ceros siguiéndolo, en un ricon del gremio se enontraba el maestro Macarov llorando desconsoladamente_

_-_pero si yo nos los hice fuiste tu- _dijo el peli rosa apuntándola con su dedo_ ( el dedito acusador jejeje _Xd)_

_La chica desprendió un aura terrorífica_- ¡PERO SI FUISTE TU QUIEN LO CAUSASTE!- _grito la rubia_

-Ara ara que linda pareja forman los dos- _dijo una abina destras de la barra quien hasta el momento había observad toda la escena, los chicos voltearon y la fulminaron con la mirada con un notorio sonrojo_- esta bien pero no es para que no se molesten-_ decía moviendo sus manos con una gotita en su sien y una sonrisa fingida._

Media hora después

-oye flamitas que hermoso vestido tienes- _decía el mago de hielo_

-cállate estríper de cuarta- _haciendo que en el otro chico saltara una venita en su sien_- además tapate –_ decía con cara de asco_

- ¡Que! Cuando-_ decía exaltado mirándose la parte baja y empezando a buscar su ropa-_

- Gray-sama encontré sus pantalones-_ decía una peli azul_

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me llames Gray… además yo soy tu igual-_ decía dándole un corto beso, todos absolutamente todos con la mandíbula desencajada viendo tal espectáculo y la única en reaccionar fue Cana_

- ¡A CELEBRAR!- _dijo la Albareaona alzando su vaso con cerveza provocando que todos empezaran a celebrar una más de las cuantas fiestas, pero lo que nadie sabia es como ellos dos eran novios_

**Flashback**

En la mañana se despertaban dos chicos desnudos quien solo se tapaban con la fina sabana, eran Gray y Juvia, el primero tenía unos dolores de cabeza insoportables (resaca :s).

-ammm… me duele- _se sobaba la cabeza_ – mm...que es esto- dijo _tocando un bulto que se encontraba a su costado de la cama, luego recordó y su cara se puso de todos los colores_- emm…- _y se desmayo_

-mmm… que paso- decía _despertando una chica_- hay otra ves Gray-sama- _decía la chica con una cara de decepción_- está ya es la quinta vez de la mañana que se desmaya- _y dicho esto se paro, se fue al baño pero sin antes ponerse un camisón que le llega un poquito mas arriba de los muslos, entro al baño saco un vos con agua volvió a la habitación y le tiro a la cara haciendo que el se despertara exaltado_

- queee yo… ¡yo no fui oficial se lo juro!- _grito mientras que despertaba miro a Jubia_- ¡fue ella!- _dijo apuntándola con su dedo_ (dedito acusador jejeje) _a Juvia le resbalo una gotita al estilo anime por su sien_

- emm… Gray- sama perdón por despertarlo pero…-_dijo señalándola ya que en el momento que se despertó exaltado se le bajo la manta_-su ropa – _fue lo unic que dijo la chica antes de ponerse muy roja_

-mmm…- _se miro abajo y en un acto reflejo se tapo_- c-como ocurrió esto- _dijo a Juvia_

-waaaaa Gray-sama no se acuerda de lo que le dijo a Juvia- _se puso a llorar haciendo que la cama se mojara y el cuarto por poco se quedaba inundado_

-emm… no no Jubia si me acuerdo-_ decía mientras su mente viajaba a la noche la pregunta que le hizo la chica de si la quería y él respondió que la amaba aunque no lo demostrara_- no llores Jubia tu sabes que yo te quiero- _decía mientras que la maga de agua empezó a parar de llorar y a correr a abrasar a Gray el cual se sobresalto por tal muestra de afecto ya que ella solo estaba en un camisón casi transparente y el solo lo cubría una sabana y bueno la verdad es que eso lo estaba excitando un poco_- emm… Juvia que tal si nos separamos o no te dejare ir al gremio_- la chica lo escucho y de un brinco se separo de el_ – así esta mejor- _dijo_

-mmm… Gray- sama mejor Juvia se va a bañar- decía mientras se dirigia al baño pero una vos la hizo detenerse

- Juvia deja de llamarme Gray-sama me hace sentir mayor aparte me enfada ya que yo soy tu igual- a lo cual Juvia asintió- espera…- se puso rojo- ya se que estamos yendo muy rápido pero te quería pedir si quiere ser mi novia- a lo que Jubia empezó a dar saltos y se abalanzo a el

- si si quiero- y le da un beso a lo que después de unos segundos el corresponde gustoso- bueno- se separa de el- me voy a bañar – pero antes le da un corto beso.

**Fin flashback**

-Y bueno eso es lo que paso – dijo _con tal simpleza Jubia mientras que sus demás amigas estaban con la cara roja pues hasta ese mmento que paso todo las chicas la jalaron hacia un rincón del gremio para preguntarle muchas cosas._

_**Continua**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porfa dejen reviews

Bye hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
